gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Colete Balístico
O Colete Balístico é um dos equipamentos mais usados em toda a "série GTA", ele serve contra os tiros, fazendo com que eles acertem o colete e que você não sofra danos. O Colete está disponível em todos os jogos da série desde o Universo 2D. Ele está disponível pela Ammu-Nation e também através de cheats. Descrição A principal função do colete é servir de proteção para a saúde do jogador, estendendo a resistência do jogador a danos causados por tiros, explosões e fogo. o colete é um item padrão entre as agências policiais, mas também mesmo que raro, visto em alguns criminosos. Universo 2D Nos primeiros jogos GTA, coletes em Grand Theft Auto 1 (assim como Grand Theft Auto: London) e Grand Theft Auto 2 servem ao propósito pretendido, adicionando mais 10 pontos de vida à saúde existente do jogador, mas não fornece proteção quando o jogador cai de grandes alturas, é atropelado por veículos, ou é espancado pela polícia e preso. Coletes são mais comumente encontradas em locais específicos ou caixas. Universo 3D O colete balístico continuou a ser apresentado entre Grand Theft Auto III e Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, passando por várias outras mudanças. Em todas as suas aparições, o colete agora oferece quase a mesma quantidade de pontos de vida que a saúde total do jogador, dobrando a resistência ao dano. Os pontos de vida do colete permaneceram os mesmos até Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, onde o colete é agora uma barra em vez de pontos de vida. Além disso, o pode agora causar lesões por quedas, colisões com veículos a pé e até ataques corpo a corpo; O colete no "GTA San Andreas" e "GTA Vice City Stories" é uma exceção, não oferecendo proteção ao jogador contra quedas, enquanto o colete em Grand Theft Auto Advance não oferece proteção aos ataques corpo a corpo. Além de aparecer em locais específicos, o colete também pode ser comprado em lojas que vendem armas, como a Ammu-Nation. Universo HD ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' O colete em Grand Theft Auto IV e Epidodes from Liberty City foi remodelado para parecer mais realista. Ele não oferece mais proteção contra quedas, colisões com veículos a pé ou ataques corpo-a-corpo (incluindo combate corpo-a-corpo e armas brancas), aumentando as chances de morte do jogador devido a esses perigos. No entanto, ele pode absorver danos ao ficar dentro de um helicóptero quebrado em baixas altitudes (uma altitude maior não será suficiente para sobreviver). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' O colete Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars parece não ser tão definido quanto o visto em "GTA IV". Eles podem ser encontrados em Ammunation.net ou ganhá-lo com uma raspadinha. Ao contrário do GTA IV, entrar em um NOOSE Patriot dá ao jogador um colete completo. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Introduziu um sistema de blindagem corporal mais complexo, incluindo cinco coletes balísticos variando de proteção de armas pequenas à armas de alto calibre e proteção explosiva. O colete mais uma vez fornece proteção contra quedas e impactos. Cada nível seguinte fornece uma proteção adicional de 20%. Curiosidades No Gta San Andreas: *Custa 240$ na Ammu-Nation *Protege contra fogo, socos e headshots (tiros na cabeça) *Big Smoke e Kane utilizam nas missões End of the Line e Los Sepulcros, respectivamente. *Se o jogador estiver usando o colete e estiver sem camisa, o colete se torna invisível. *Com o código HESOYAM, CJ ganha um colete, $250000 e enche a barra de vida, além de reformar o carro no qual CJ estiver dentro. *Se o jogador entrar num Enforcer, na primeira vez automaticamente ganhará um colete. Galeria Coleteaprovadebalascw.png|Colete no GTA: Chinatown Wars GTAVCS.jpg|Colete em cima da barra de sangue em azul no GTA: Vice City Stories GTALCS.jpg|Colete no GTA: Liberty City Stories em cima da barra de sangue em azul Gta Colete.jpg|Colete no GTA: San Andreas em cima da barra de sangue, em branco GTAVC.jpg|Colete no GTA: Vice City representado por números em verde GTA3.jpg|Colete no GTA3 no canto direito representado por números em verde GTAIV.jpg|Colete no GTA IV, no canto direito do radar ru:Бронежилет Categoria:Armas Categoria:Armas do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Armas do GTA Vice City Categoria:Armas do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Armas do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Armas do GTA IV Categoria:Armas do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Armas do GTA V Categoria:Armas do GTA III Categoria:Armas do GTA 2 Categoria:Armas do GTA 1 Categoria:Armas do GTA 1: London, 1969 Categoria:Armas do GTA 1: London, 1961 Categoria:Armas do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Armas do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned